Pouring Rain
by frayed1989
Summary: When Maria and Michael have a fight and Liz finds out about Max and Tess, Michael and Liz leave to find themselves.


Pouring Rain  
  
Liz was watching TV with the gang. Catching up on the news and just hanging out. Liz kept looking around the room to see if anyone was watching her. She had this feeling that somebody was and she wanted to know whom. Max was sitting next to her and Maria was on her other side with Michael on the other side of Maria. Michael. Lately, Liz had become confused. Every time she saw Michael, goose bumps would cover her body. Wasn't this supposed to happen when she saw Max? Sure at the beginning it did, but now, that spark of magic was gone. But when she was around Michael, butterflies formed in her stomach. Her heart would start to pound fast. Michael, how could she have a crush on Michael? A guy that seemed very heartless most of the time. Where was the passion in him she usually thought? She lost her track of thinking when Maria tapped on her shoulder. "What Maria."  
  
"Shh. I'm watching. God Chandler is funny!"  
  
"Didn't you just tap me on the shoulder?"  
  
"No." She was probably playing around, Liz thought. Then the feeling of being watched came over her again. She looked at Maria, and passed her. Just then, she saw Michael's head snap back round and facing the TV Was it Michael that had been watching her the whole time. Was it him who tapped her on the shoulder? He could of. After all, his arm was around Maria. Tired of watching the show and deciding that her shift was almost here, she went upstairs and got ready. When she came downstairs again to go out to the world of waiting on people who were obsessed with aliens, she saw Tess had seated herself next to Max. It was obvious that Tess liked Max. Recently, she began to think they'd make a good couple!  
  
"Hey Parker, your shift doesn't start yet. Ya got thirty more minutes." Michael stated glancing at his watch. Realizing what time it was, he lept up from the couch. "Shit! But mine is now. Parker, cover for me." Michael then ran outside and went to his house to get ready.  
  
Maria got up and walked over to Liz. "Don't, don't cover for him," she whispered in Liz's ear.  
  
"Why? What happened between you two this time?" Liz said.  
  
"I lost it! I lost the spark and now he just gets on my nerves! I also see him staring at other girls all the time!" Maria said still in a whisper. Liz swallowed the water the was forming in her mouth. Did Maria see Michael staring at me earlier? Liz thought to herself. "Liz, I have decided to break it off with him."  
  
"I'm still covering for him Maria. You got to deal with him your own way."  
  
"Liz, have you seen Michael it's his shift and the manager is getting irritated," said a new waitress.  
  
"He just called me. He's stuck in traffic."  
  
"Oh, that's weird, there's not that much traffic. Hmm." the girl said and left. Liz put on a smile and went out into the world of waitering. A day of more tourists asking about aliens. What the tourist didn't know was that in the backroom, aliens were sitting watching Friends with humans.  
  
It was nine, and Liz was cleaning up the tables and locking up. Michael was in the back arguing with Maria. Max was sitting in a booth eating some pie. "GOD HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! DAMMIT, IT'S NOT LIKE I DON'T SEE YOU WATCHING GUYS ALL THE TIME!" Max and Liz heard Michael scream.  
  
"THAT'S DIFFERENT. MICHAEL, I'M SORRY I JUST DON'T FEEL THAT WAY ANYMORE." they heard Maria reply.  
  
"Boy, am I glad that we don't have that problem. You not loving me or me not loving you. Right?" Max said smiling.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Don't tell me, Liz! What's the matter? Is everything just not normal enough?" Max raised his voice a little.  
  
"No. I'm fine with having an alien boyfriend. I'm just worried of a certain alien girl that just so happens to be obsessed with you. But at least it's not your baby she's carrying so I shouldn't worry right?" Liz stated. Max didn't respond. He stared at his food, not moving. "No, no, you did not have sex with her. You are not the father of this baby she's carrying are you." Max didn't answer again. "DAMMIT MAX AND YOU THINK I'M THE ONE THAT HAS THE PROBLEM WITH THE OTHER ONE!" Liz screamed. Max didn't say a word. He sat there in silence. "WELL MAX. TELL ME THE GODDAMN TRUTH! I JUST WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH!" Max didn't answer. "Max, tell me the truth, are you or are you not the father of Tess's baby?" Liz said sounding calm.  
  
"Yes. I am the father of the baby. It happened after the big fight you and I had."  
  
"And so that makes it ok to go out and have sex with someone else? Max, what has gotten into you? What happened to the Max I fell in love with."  
  
"He's here. I'm here. Give me another chance." Max said looking Liz in the eye.  
  
"How do I know that the next time we have a big fight you won't go off and get another girl impregnated?" Liz said quietly. She wanted to say yes and go back to being content. But she wanted more than contentment. She wanted more than what Max could give her.  
  
"I won't. I promise. Please Liz. I need you," Max said.  
  
"I'm sorry Max, but I can't be sure. It's over." With that Max got up and went out into the cold rain. He turned to look back at Liz but she had already gone back to clean off the plate Max had been eating off. Max turned and went home.  
  
Liz was in the kitchen. She was washing the dish when she broke down and started crying. Why did she give it up? She was happy with the way things were going and she just gave it all up. She crouched down on the floor and cried while breaking the dish she was holding.  
  
Maria left Michael standing in the back doorway of the restaurant. He lost her. She was gone. Might as well get over her. All she gave you was a lot of grief, he told himself. Walking into the kitchen he saw Liz on the floor crying, a broken dish next to her. Michael bent down and rubbed her back. "Max?" he said quietly. Liz lifter her head on looked at him.  
  
"Yeah. It's over." She said still crying. Liz buried her head in his shirt, still crying. Michael helped her up.  
  
"It'll be ok Liz. Come on. I'm taking you to my house where I can watch you. Your to unstable."  
  
"O-o-kay." Michael finished locking up and the headed over to Michael's house in the pouring rain.  
  
Morning. The sun was shinning into the room. Liz awoke finding herself in one of Michael's shirts. Confused as she was she turned over and there, lying next to her was Michael, sound asleep. The butterflies came back, and goose bumps covered her body. She laid back down to think when suddenly, Michael wakes up. "Good Morning Parker. You seem to be in a better mood than last night." Michael said. That was when she remembered what had happen last night. Michael and Maria spit up during a fight. The fight that led to Max's and Liz's own fight that caused the end of their relationship. The memories flooded her mind and she started to cry. "Just remembered Parker? Don't worry. You'll be fine. Within two weeks, Max and you will be back together," Michael stated turning over to go back to sleep.  
  
"Michael, why do you call me Parker? And why do you think we'll get better?" Liz asked wiping away her tears.  
  
"One, I just like calling you that. Two, your weak." Michael turned back over and looked at her.  
  
"What makes you think I'm weak?" Liz asked getting a little annoyed.  
  
"Max is going to come back saying he needs you. He's nothing without you and that he'd do anything for you. You will buy it and fall back into his arms," Michael stated. Seeing Liz's mouth open to come back, he put his hand over her mouth. "And the reason I know this is because you've done it before and you very predictable! Now shut up. It's too early to fight."  
  
"I'm predictable! Me predictable! HA! I'll show you predictable. You think I'm predictable. Well than." Michael stars at her smiling because he knows he's right. But then, Liz does something. She kisses him. After the kiss she smiles. "Now, was that predictable?" she asked. Michael is sitting up in the bed. Stunned but, still has that smile on his face. The doorbell rings. When Michael doesn't move she gets out of bed. "I'll get that." Liz walked to the door and opens it. Standing there is Max.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Michael brought me here last night. We talked and I fell asleep on his couch," lied Liz.  
  
"Fine. Where's Michael," Max said walking into the apartment. Max sat down on the couch. "Where are the blankets?"  
  
"I put them away. I'll go get Michael."  
  
"No, I will. I want to ask him something any way." Max said. He walks into the bedroom. He finds Michael staring at the wall smiling. "What are you smiling about? After all, you are Maria aren't together any more."  
  
"Max, I was just thinking. What do you want?"  
  
"What is she doing here! Where in this apartment did she fall asleep? You better tell me the truth Michael. I am your king."  
  
"I brought her here last night because she was too unstable after you left. She slept in this bed. Ya happy now?" Michael got out of the bed and walked up to Max and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean she was too unstable?"  
  
"I found her on the floor crying and a broken dish next to her. Now why did you really come here for?"  
  
"She slept in your bed, with you?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah now why did you really come here for."  
  
"Did you and her?"  
  
"No, now and last time Why did you come here?"  
  
"How was she when she woke up?"  
  
"That's it Max. Get out. Don't come back till you can tell me what you really wanted to tell me." Max left. When he walked out, he looked at Liz. Liz turned her face and looked out a window. It was then that Max realized he had lost her for good.  
  
It was lunch; Michael and Liz were eating at the Crashdown. Michael was pouring Tabasco sauce all over he burger, and then into his coke. "Can I take a sip?" Liz asked her curiosity taking over her.  
  
"Ya sure. I don't think you could handle it," Michael said smiling.  
  
"Hey, I showed you how unpredictable I can be."  
  
"Okay. Here ya go. Have a try." Michael passed the coke to her and she took a sip. It was a horrible taste. She wanted to puke but she had to show Michael that she could handle it. She took a couple more sips. Michael soon saw his drink was almost done. "Geez! You drank most of it! You're paying for the next one."  
  
"Or you could just have some of mine."  
  
"Yeah but no. your paying for my next drink."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey, let's go some where."  
  
"Where and wouldn't Max get mad at you?"  
  
"Forget about Max!"  
  
"What about Maria?"  
  
"Forget about Maria. Forget about both of them. I'm talkin' just the two of us. Just us and the open road."  
  
"And we're going on your motorcycle. No, I think not."  
  
"We'll use Max's car. He can deal for a couple days."  
  
"Okay, but where are we going? Oh yeah. Who's gonna pay for it?"  
  
"I'm thinking Florida. I'll pay for it with the money I got for bringing Lori home."  
  
"Okay Romeo. When are we leaving?"  
  
"Now." Michael put some cash on the table and got up. He started to head for the back. Liz, fallowing Michael's lead got up and headed for her room.  
  
"This is going to be great! Florida here we come!" Michael said while driving Max's car. Liz was reading a book at the time. "God, will you put down that book. This is a time to have fun hang lose kick back and enjoy your self!" Michael said while grabbing the book from her.  
  
"Hey, I was reading that! You don't just take stuff that isn't yours!" Liz said trying to grab the book back from him.  
  
"Just like we took this car?" Michael said throwing the book into the trunk. "Come on, loosen' up! Have some fun!"  
  
"How can you have fun! We're skipping school! And Max is gonna call and Maria is gonna flip! I don't think we can do this! Michael, are you listening to me?" Michael smiled and pushed in a tape. "Oh god, If I have to go on this trip with you we're listening to my music. Liz popped out the tape and put in hers. A tape full of Dido, Michelle Branch, Avril, and a lot of other singers and bands.  
  
"Hey, Parker. My kings' car, I get to choose what music we listen too!"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend! Guy who cheated on me with Tess and had sex with her! I get to at least choose what we listen too!"  
  
"Get over Max! Yeah, he probably will call. You just won't answer. Turn off your cell. This is strictly for fun."  
  
~*~Two Days Later~*~  
  
"We are finally here! Sunny Florida, so where do you wanna go?" Michael said. He was smiling. Liz loved it when he smiled. He usually always had a straight face but, when he smiled, she could see the passion. He was everything Max wasn't. He was nice and very kind when he was having fun. "Well, I say we go to a beach and surf and swim! Hope ya brought your bathing suit!"  
  
"I wouldn't know, you packed my bags!"  
  
"Okay, well I didn't see one so I guess we're going shopping."  
  
"Okay, good. I get to pick out what bathing suit I wanna wear! I don't have to worry about you picking out some skimpy two piece!"  
  
"That's what you think! I get to pick the bathing suit. It's my money. I want to get something out of it!"  
  
"Alien or human, you males are all the same! I feel like Sandra Bullock's character in Miss Congeniality!"  
  
"To bad for you." Michael drove to the closest beach. Then they set off for a bathing suit shop which wasn't very hard to find. "I'm thinking a red little bikini!" Michael said picturing it in his head.  
  
"I think a nice full piece bathing suit will do. After all, we are going surfing."  
  
"Well, haven't you seen Blue Crush?" Liz gave him a look of confusment. "Maria wanted to see it. Anyway. They all wore bikinies!"  
  
"Michael, you want to see my top come off don't you."  
  
"Yup. Come on" They walked into the shop. Michael kept pulling out bikinies that were too small. Liz got fed up. She pulled out a nice looking tankinie. This way, Michael kinda got what he wanted. And she did too. Michael settled for it and after they bought the suit and boards, they went to beach and surfed. Liz, having never surfed before kept falling off. "Alright Liz. We're going to practice on land for a little bit. Don't worry; we have the whole week to get it right!" Michael stated as he saw the disappointment on her face. "Okay, bend you legs a little. Good, now keep you balance. No, like this." Michael would move her body into the right position. Until he thought she had it down in her head. "Ok, let's go have some fun." He picked up his board and took her hand.  
  
"Wait my board!"  
  
"We're doin this one together. You sit at the front. I'll do all the work." Soon, the caught a wave. They stayed ahead of it for maybe two minutes before it caught up with them, and they lost balance. When they came back up, Michael was holding Liz. Liz kissed Michael, and they kissed for a while before getting out. By the time they were done, they went hunting for a hotel. "You didn't call ahead?" Liz asked a little worried.  
  
"Nope. Don't worry. With all the money I got we can easily get a nice room!"  
  
"Alright. I trust you." As Michael said, they got the honeymoon sweet. It was the best room the hotel had. "Oh, my, god. A heart shaped bed. How are we supposed to sleep on that?"  
  
"Hey, this bathroom is bigger then my kitchen!"  
  
"In that case. I'm taking a bubble bath," Liz said walking into the bathroom and ushering Michael out. "God this looks like the one in Pretty Woman!" Liz started the water and added some bubbles she found in the cabinets. The water was warm. She undressed and stepped into the bath tub. She put on her headphones and listened to her CD.  
  
"Liz, Liz, I'm ordering room service. What do ya want?" Michael called. Liz didn't answer. Was something wrong? "Liz?" Michael said opening the door to the bathroom. There he saw Liz in the bathtub listening to her CD's. Liz opened her eyes and seeing Michael, she took off her headphones.  
  
"You know, that's pretty dangerous. I think I'll have to confiscate that Liz Parker," Michael said while stepping into the tub to retrieve the CD player.  
  
"Michael, get out of this tub now. I'm not kidding get out." "Liz, don't worry, ya got bubbles covering you. I ain't seeing anything. If you hand me that player than, I will leave."  
  
"I'm not giving you anything, now get out." Liz was holding her knees at one side of the tub. Michael bent down and looked at her. She could feel his breath brushing against her.  
  
"I'm not leaving till I get that CD player. Now you either hand it over or things are going to get nasty." Michael smiled. He thought he was in control of the situation. Come one. Liz doesn't want him to see her naked. If she hands over the CD player, she wouldn't have to go through with it.  
  
"No. It's mine and you don't have control over me."  
  
"Okay than. You asked for it."  
  
"Oh, God, Michael don't come near me." Liz screamed. Michael went underwater to find out where the plug was. "Michael, get up now. I'm not kidding." Michael found the plug and pulled it. Liz heard the noise of water going down a drain. She could quickly get out and wrap a towel around her but there was still a great chance that Michael would see her. Not taking the chance, Liz stayed in a curled up ball. Michael came up with a plug in his hand. "Michael put the plug in."  
  
"Nope." Michael couched down again; again Liz felt his breath on her face. "These are your choices. One, give me the player and I'll put the plug in and you can go back to taking your bath or you get out of this tub, letting me see you of course which a plus is for me, and still fight for it. Now pick."  
  
"God Michael. You're a typical guy aren't you?"  
  
"Yup. Pretty much."  
  
"Okay than. Close your eyes. Please."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh well. It doesn't matter." Liz leaned into Michael. At that instant they kissed. Michael brought her body closer to his. Liz's original plan was to go for Michael's shirt but she couldn't move. She didn't want to move. All the water was almost down the drain. That didn't matter anymore to Liz. It didn't matter because she fell in love with Michael that instant.  
  
"That was good food. Now, I'm going to take a shower. You can watch TV or something'" Michael got up and walked into the bathroom. Liz heard the water running. Two minutes later she heard Michael singing. "Dear Mom, I'm dating an actress, and I'm just written' to let you know why I'm so far from home." Liz giggled at Michael's singing voice. Then, an idea popped into her head. She walked into the bathroom and tried to be as quiet as she could. Michael didn't notice her though. Liz walked to the toilet which was next to the shower. She flushed it. "Ah, cold, cold. Dammit." Michael came leaping out of the shower, naked as a jaybird. Liz giggled. Michael turned around and saw Liz standing there.  
  
"Well, at least I know you are fully endowed," Liz said.  
  
Giggling. Michael grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.  
  
"Gee, thanks. Now I can be sure other people know I'm full endowed. Why did you do that."?  
  
"I wanted to see how you'd react."  
  
"Ok." Michael ran over to her, picked her up and ran into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.  
  
"Why'd you do that," Liz said trying to stop her fit of giggling.  
  
"Well, we're going to have to sleep on this bed so; I thought we might as well get used to it now."  
  
"I'm fully into that idea."  
  
~*~Roswell~*~  
  
"Where are they. I can't reach Liz on her cell and I know Michael is with them," Max said while pacing in the backroom of the Crashdown. Isabel and Alex were watching TV not listening to a word Max said. Maria was pacing too.  
  
"Max, I can't keep covering for them. I might get fired." Maria said.  
  
"Hey, guys sorry we're late. What's the matter?" Kyle and Tess had just walked in.  
  
"God, we haven't heard from them in four days. Where could they have gone," Max said.  
  
"Maybe they just took off because of you too. Especially you Max. Come on. You walked in on them that morning. You asked too many questions. They probably became stressed and wanted to get away," Isabel piped in.  
  
"Yup, I agree," Alex said.  
  
"What do you mean by Max walking in on them?" Maria said sounding a little annoyed.  
  
"Well, Michael took Liz to his house because she was too unstable. They slept in the same bed that night. When Max went to over to Michael's, Liz answered the door. Max, becoming a little jealous, asked Michael a little too many questions. Michael kicked him out. Michael told me the whole story last night," Isabel said watching the TV.  
  
"What do you mean buy 'told me the whole story,'" Max asked.  
  
"Oops," Isabel said. She turned and looked at Alex. "I blew it didn't I."  
  
"Yup, ya did," Alex said patting her back.  
  
~*~Florida~*~  
  
"I hope Isabel doesn't blow our cover," Michael said smiling.  
  
"We can trust her." Liz spread some butter on her toast. "So what are we going today?"  
  
"Well there's a concert tonight. I thought we might do to that."  
  
"Who's in the concert?"  
  
"Unwritten Law, Green Day, Blink 182, and other great bands," Michael said.  
  
"Unwritten Law. that's what you were singing in the shower wasn't it."  
  
"Yup. Good song."  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do before then?"  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"Universal Studios!"  
  
"Okay, but we will have to go back again because we are not getting through all those rides today."  
  
"We have to go to the 'Back to the Future' ride! I love that movie!"  
  
"Okay. Well, get ready. We'll be leaving very soon."  
  
~*~Roswell~*~  
  
"Isabel. Tell me where they are." Max was annoyed already. It was bad enough that his ex-girlfriend (who he was still in love with) and best friend had run off together. Now, Isabel knew where they were and she wouldn't give in. "Isabel just tell be where they are. Then you can go back to watching TV with Alex."  
  
"No, I'm not telling you. You can't make me."  
  
"Fine. Does Alex know where they are?"  
  
"No. He just knows that I talked to them."  
  
"Really? I'll just have to ask him myself." At this Isabel stood up from where she was sitting.  
  
"Leave Alex out of this."  
  
"JUST TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"  
  
"You're not over her yet. You still love her. You know you lost her and yet you're still trying to get her back! Take my advice Maxwell. Get over her. She's gone. She is not coming back. You lost her Deal with it."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Max screamed while throwing a book at the wall. "Shut up. I didn't lose her. She still loves me. It's our destiny to be together!"  
  
"Max. You destiny ended the word in the future! Let her go. It's the only way you'll move on."  
  
"I can't. I can't give up hope that she still loves me." Tears formed in Max's eyes. Isabel felt sorry for him. "Please, just tell me where they are."  
  
"There in Florida," Isabel said. She knew she broke the promise she made to Michael but Max seemed to really want Liz. Maybe if he saw that Liz had gotten over him, he could move on with his life.  
  
~*~Florida~*~  
  
"Liz, hurry up! Common, we're going to be late! If I miss Unwritten Law, you be in big trouble!"  
  
"Hold on hold on." Liz came out wearing a Blink 182 tee, pinstriped pants and cut up soccer socks on her arms. Michael burst out into fits of laughter when he saw her. "What. Are the socks to much?"  
  
"You mean those are socks on your arms? Then yes. That's a little to much." Liz frowned.  
  
"Fine." She too off the socks. "Is that better?"  
  
"Much better," Michael said trying to keep a straight face. The he noticed her hands. "Hey. You only got one hand painted!"  
  
"You were telling me to hurry up so I couldn't do the other hand." They went out to the limo Michael had rented. When they reached the concert, the got out and got in line. "This is so exciting. I've never been to one of these concerts!"  
  
"Yea well. You're going to have to stay near me. It's very easy to get lost. And since we're going into the Mashpit, it's a must. Ok? If you have to. Hold my hand."  
  
"Ok." She took Michaels hand in hers. Michael smiled at her. Was she falling in love with Michael? What ever she was feeling. She liked. He was perfect. He was a total opposite of Max. He was kind caring, strong, and not to mention hot! Suddenly, someone behind her pushed her and Michael. Michael turned around with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going." Liz turned to see who he was talking to.  
  
"ALEX!" Liz screamed. She hugged Alex.  
  
"I'm glad someone is happy to see me," Alex said smiling. Liz let go of him and stood next to Michael. "Well. Isabel broke it. She told Max. They're on their way."  
  
"How'd you get here before them?" Michael asked.  
  
"Don't get mad but I used your motorcycle." Alex stepped back from Michael with a frightened look on his face.  
  
"How was your trip?" Liz said trying to calm the situation.  
  
"Do you have a ticket?" Michael asked.  
  
"Ok and I get in free because my cousin is in one of the bands. Come on. We get to go to the front of the line." Alex took Liz's hand. Liz smiled at Michael and took his hand in her free hand.  
  
"Hey, we get to meet the bands, there's a plus!" Liz whispered to Michael.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But what's a bigger plus is I get to meet them with you." Michael leaned into Liz and gave each other a quick kiss.  
  
"Alright you two. You know I never pictured you two together! Hmm. Now that I see it. You guys look pretty good together."  
  
"Alex! Hey. What's up? I didn't know you were coming," a guy said. "Who are your friends?"  
  
"Scott, this is Michael and Liz. They are to of my best friends. Liz, Michael, this is my cousin Scott. Scott. We need a hiding spot."  
  
"Cool, you guys can come back stage."  
  
"Scott from Unwritten Law. My best guy friend's cousin is Scott Russo!" Liz whispered. She was stunned. Alex never told them about Scott! She wondered why.  
  
~*~Later, after the concert~*~  
  
"I went on stage with Scott! Michael, I was on stage with Unwritten Law. Oh, my god." Liz said still shocked from the night's fun. Alex, Michael and Liz were walking to their room.  
  
"I know that was pretty cool." Michael said while opening the door to the room. They walked in to find Maria, Max, Isabel, Tess, and Kyle in the room.  
  
"I'm in trouble," Alex said about to turn around to leave the room but Michael stopped him.  
  
"Liz. Why?" Max asked walking up to her.  
  
"I thought we went over this." Liz turned her heard.  
  
"You can't even look me in the eye!" Max put his arms around her waist bringing her close. She tried to push him away. "How can you not see we were meant to be together? It is our destiny!"  
  
"Let go of me Max. Please, let go."  
  
"No. I love you Liz, I need you."  
  
"MAX LET GO OF ME! PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" Liz said trying to push Max away. Max held her close. He wasn't going to let go. He had to make her see that they were meant to be. The Max felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him way. Max let go of Liz and turned around to see who was pulling on him.  
  
"Don't touch her again." Michael said while poking him in the chest hard. "You do and I will hurt you. I don't care if you're my king or not. Now leave this room. All of you. DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? GET OUT!" Michael screamed. Everyone left the room but Max.  
  
"You don't understand. She and I are meant to be!" Michael looked at him in the eye.  
  
"Get out now. You stay in here any longer and I will kill you. Take that as a threat your majesty." Max ran out of the room. Michael closed the door and locked it. Liz was on the floor crying. "Liz, are you ok?"  
  
"Michael. I couldn't even look at him! He kept saying that we were supposed to be together I think I believe him." She looked at Michael and he looked at her. The last statement she mad left Michael speechless.  
  
"Liz. Look at me. Now, for the past month, I've had a crush on you and this past week, my love for you has gotten stronger. (God. I can't believe I'm actually saying this shit.) Don't tell me I wasted my heart on the wrong girl," Michael said after fifteen minutes of silence. He meant it too! Sure in his mind he acted like what the hell am I saying but his heart was speaking right now.  
  
"Michael. I think you did." Liz looked down She couldn't bare to look him in the eye.  
  
"God. I should have known. Dammit Liz. I was there for you when you and Max split up! I told you you'd go back to him. Why did I even bother Liz? Please tell me because right now, I'm confused! God. I opened up to you! I became a sensitive guy. I did everything that I don't do!"  
  
"Michael, I understand that you mad."  
  
"Mad is an understatement! I basically gave you my heart and you just spit it out! Why can't you see us together? What if our destiny was to be together! Not you and Max. Not you and Kyle. Not you and Alex, but you and me. Can't you picture us together?"  
  
"Michael, I'm sorry."  
  
"You're afraid of the goddamn truth! You just want to go with what Max says! One day Liz. Max won't be there. He will be off with Tess and their child! You will be in the dark. And Liz for once. I won't be there to bring you back. I will not be there. You better think about it. You know what I'm saying is true." With that Michael walked out of the hotel room. He had to get out. He couldn't be in there. Back in the room, Liz was in the bedroom, doors locked. Did she love Michael or Max? What Michael had said kept running through her mind. 'One day Liz. Max won't be there. He will be off with Tess and their child! You will be in the dark. And Liz for once. I won't be there to bring you back. I will not be there.' She knew that Michael was right. Then why didn't she want to believe it.  
  
~*~Lobby~*~  
  
"God Max, you went crazy in there!" Kyle said. "She's probably afraid of you!"  
  
"Shut up Kyle. Max is in a tough time. The girl he loves can't look at him! The poor baby," Tess said looking at Max. He was curled in a ball on the chair. Rocking back and forth. Isabel was next to him rubbing his back.  
  
"You just had to find out the hard way. Now you can move on. Max? Are you listening?" Isabel said. Alex sat quiet not talking. Thinking. He liked seeing Michael and Liz together more than Liz and Max. Max couldn't giver her what she needed. But Michael could Alex thought.  
  
Just then, Michael walked by and out of the hotel. He had headphones on. Alex fallowed him. Michael saw his motorcycle and hopped onto it. He drove off.  
  
"I want, I know, I see just how ya feel, But baby, you got a ticket to ride, But if you want me, gots to let me know, Cause it's so hard to let you go. Well I've been around this block ten thousand times, So just patch me, just one more line, And if you want me, gots to let me know, Cause it's so hard to let you go." Michael sang. Alex was in a cab driving next to him.  
  
"MICHAEL, MICHAEL. DAMMIT MICHAEL!" Alex turned to the driver. "Honk you horn." This luckily got Michael's attention. He pulled over and the cab did the same. Alex got out, payed for the ride and walked up to Michael.  
  
"What do you want?" Michael said with a scowl.  
  
"Your just gonna give her up! You're not going to do anything about it?" Alex asked  
  
"She doesn't love me. She loves Max."  
  
"So you're going to watch her ruin her life? Your going to watch chase after the wrong guy? You and I both know that Max will leave her to be with Tess."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If you really love her, you won't let her ruin her life."  
  
"Your right. Thanks Alex." Michael hopped back onto his motorcycle and drove off to the hotel.  
  
"Yeah, uh huh. DO YOU MIND COMMING BACK? I guess I'm walking." Alex started walking to the hotel.  
  
~*~Hotel Room~*~  
  
Liz was waiting for Michael. She had made a decision. Max was sitting on the bed glancing at his watch every five seconds. Than Michael ran into the room. "Liz?"  
  
"In here!"  
  
"Liz, I can't let you ruin your life. I love you and I" Liz cut him off with a wave of her hand.  
  
"I have made a decision. I need to tell you guys who I'm in love with because the one I do not pick, I don't want him to keep hopping. He will be able to move on." She started.  
  
"Liz. I can give you anything" Max started. "No please. Max. I know who I'm in love with. Max, you nice kind and sweet. Michael you're always there for me. You comfort me when I'm upset. You risk everything for me. Michael............" Liz paused. She didn't know how to say this. "I love you. I'm sorry Max but I know you'll be happy with Tess. It's just time for us to go our separate ways. I hope we can still be friends."  
  
"Maybe some day Liz. I still love you." With that, Max left.  
  
"Now, what were you saying when you came in?" Liz said while walking up to Michael and pulling him closer to her. "Oh, I was just going to give a little speech but I see I don't need to do that any more." Michael picked her up and carried her out onto the balcony. "I love you Liz."  
  
"I love you too." In that instant they kissed, a long kiss full of passion. It was then that Liz realized she had made the right choice.  
  
The End.  
  
(A/N: One of my first fan fictions ever. Thanks to Ri who helped me with this even though it sucks!) 


End file.
